Fire Hawks
“''Burn them all; the God-Emperor will know His own.” - Stibor Lazaerek, Chapter Master of the Fire Hawks during the firebombing of Sacristan The '''Fire Hawks' are one of the Loyalist Space Marine Chapters created in the 36th Millennium during the Cursed 21st Founding, from the Ultramarines'gene-seed. They have the dubious distinction of being one of the few Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes to have lost not one but two Chapter homeworlds. After being nearly driven to extinction during the Badab War, the Fire Hawks' mobile fortress-monastery, the ancient Void Fortress Rapturous Rex, was lost in the Warp in 963.M41. It is now believed that the survivors of this disaster became the cursed Astartes known collectively as the Legion of the Damned. Chapter History The Fire Hawks were a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter who came to a disastrous end. This Space Marine Chapter has long been a byword for devastation and wrath. Noted in several classified sources as belonging to the Cursed 21st Founding of the 36th Millennium, the Chapter itself has always claimed descent from the renowned Ultramarines, although certain defects and variations in the genetic samples of the Chapter held in the archives of the Adeptus Terra speak against this, and the Lords of Macragge have never publicly acknowledged their kinship. Regardless of their actual lineage, in organisation and structure the Fire Hawks have always only broadly adhered to the Codex Astartes, and have sometimes come under deep suspicions by other Chapters who obey its tenets absolutely. The Fire Hawks, in contrast to almost all other Space Marine Chapters, have also long been notably strict adherents of the Imperial Cult, believing in the Emperor’s divinity and the divine right of Mankind to dominate the stars. This Chapter has seen its fair share of victories and triumphs, but also more than its fair share of tragedy as well. The Fire Hawks are one of only a very few Chapters on record known to have survived the destruction of two separate homeworlds, and have been brought to the brink of extinction numerous times, only to rise like the proverbial phoenix from the ashes. Chapter Disappearance This infamous Chapter's final fate remains uncertain and darkly rumoured to the present day. What is known for certain is that the Fire Hawks' mobile Fortress-Monastery, the Rapturous Rex and five ships of the line, with a complement of approximately 800 brethren and some 2,000 other personnel, disappeared into the Warp in the year 963.M41 after leaving the Piraeus System for the Crow's World Sub-sector, and the Chapter was ultimately declared Lost in the Warp. It is believed by some that some of the surviving Fire Hawks became the ghostly "Legion of the Damned." In regard to the Legion of the Damned, all that is known is held by the Adeptus Administratum on Terra and by the Fire Hawks themselves. It has been confirmed that the Legion's members are, or once were, the Fire Hawks that made the Warp jump in 963.M41, though the origin of their seemingly supernatural abilities and mysterious interventions on behalf of beleaguered Imperial forces remain exactly that, a mystery. To date, a number of items have been recovered relating to the Legion of the Damned. In 987.M41, a patrol ship in the Maran Sub-sector narrowly avoided a collision with a spacecraft at the Cift jump-point. The patrol ship was entering the Cift System as the unidentified craft was leaving. Alerted by the close encounter, the patrol crew scanned the entire jump-area and discovered two long cylindrical objects within the intruder's projected flightpath. These were hauled aboard and proved to be standard space coffins without identification markings. These coffins were shipped back to Terra and carefully opened by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The two coffins contained a number of interesting items that shed some light on the ultimate fate of the lost Fire Hawks Chapter. The forms of two armoured remains of dead Space Marines were inside, both in an advanced state of decay. Their armour's serial numbers tallied with those of equipment originally issued to the Fire Hawks Chapter by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The bodies within were human, but further identification proved impossible due to their advanced state of decay. Further items such as the gnarled Chapter Banner of the Fire Hawks was found a year later in 988.M41, with the High Gothic motto, in dedicato imperatum ultra articulo mortis ("for the Emperor beyond the point of death"), inscribed upon it. Other items of interest including miscellaneous sealed sundries and a digital flight recorder were also recovered. The flight recorder was identified as being from the Absolute, the lead Battle Barge from the missing Chapter. The flight recorder revealed little in way of an explanation of what had happened within the Warp, only that the fleet had indeed been ravaged by a catastrophic Warp Storm of terrific intensity following their Warp-jump. Stunned by the intensity of the Warp Storm, the Chapter was forced to endure the attacks of powerful Warp entities as their Gellar Fields began failing. Soon ship after ship was destroyed and absorbed into the fabric of the Warp. Only one craft remained, and executed a daring Warp-exit manoeuvre. The craft managed to burst forth into realspace, emerging far in the galactic east, thousands of light years off-course and beyond even the psychic light of the Emperor's Astronomican. Notable Campaigns *'The Wars of Apostasy' (Ca. 378.M36) - The Fire Hawks distinguished themselves from the beginning of their history, when they bravely entered the conflicts of the Age of Apostasy, fighting alongside the Black Templars, Imperial Fists, Soul Drinkers, and the Adeptus Mechanicus' Skitarii against the Apostate Ecclesiarch and Master of the Administratum Goge Vandire. They did not escape such action unscathed, as during the battles against the Apostates their original homeworld of Zhoros was destroyed by a thermonuclear orbital bombardment unleashed by a fleet of the Ecclesiarchy's Frateris Templar. At the conclusion of the Age of Apostasy the Fire Hawks were rewarded for their actions in his support by the new Ecclesiarch Sebastian Thor, who issued the Chapter the right to use the Great Crusade-era mobile Void Fortress (space station) Raptorus Rex as their mobile fortress-monastery. The Fire Hawks became a Fleet-based Chapter as a result. In the closing days of the war, the Fire Hawks participated in the assault on Terra at the end of High Lord Goge Vandire's Reign of Blood in the 36th Millennium. *'Great Malagantine Purge (770-791.M38)' - The Great Malagantine Purge was an Imperial military operation carried out by 5 Space Marine Chapters collectively termed the Manus Irae who unleashed the Emperor of Mankind's wrath upon the heretical Malagant Sector in the Segmentum Tempestus. The details of this operation have been kept secret from the Imperial Adepta, including the Inquisition, with the records of the campaign sealed deep within the Celarno Vaults on Terra. What is recorded in fragmentary Imperial records if that the Manus Irae were charged by the High Lords of Terra of that era to "spare none and set a bloody, fearful example to the realm of Mankind." The death toll unleashed by the Manus Irae during the course of this 21-year long campaign is believed to have been enormous and to have cost hundreds of billions of lives. Whole worlds were put to the sword by the Astartes or were wiped clean of all life by Exterminatus orders that unleashed a hideous, flesh-dissolving virus upon their inhabitants. In recognition of their successful participation in this campaign, the Fire Hawks Chapter was granted the Feudal World of Costeau XI as their demesne by the High Lords. However, due to their willingness to carry out such merciless exterminations of civilian populations whose guilt was not clear, the Fire Hawks would be shunned by many of their fellow Astartes Chapters. The Black Fragments of Cardinal Bloch the Reviled, one of the few remaining heretical sources which contain information concerning the Purge of Malagant, explains that the Manus Irae consisted of 5 Chapters, but listed only three by name, including the Fire Hawks, Silver Skulls and the Charnel Guard. *'The Castigations of Golgotha (228.M40-902.M41)' - After their second homeworld was rendered uninhabitable, the Fire Hawks found themselves once again relegated to the status of being a fleet-based Chapter. The Fire Hawks vowed to undertake repeated "castigations" throughout the Golgotha Wastes region of space. This consisted of a series of Imperial Crusades (totaling 13 castigations) between 228.M40 and 902.M41 through this benighted and war-torn area. The last ending just prior to the Badab War. *'The Badab War' (901-908.M41) '- The Fire Hawks were one of the first Loyalist Chapters to become engaged in the Badab War after one of their vessels, the ''Red Harbinger, was attacked and captured by the Seccesionist Mantis Warriors in 904.M41 following their attempt to determine why so many Imperial vessels had gone missing in the Maelstrom Zone. The Fire Hawks quickly became embroiled in the conflict, with nearly the entire strength of their Chapter and its extremely powerful fleet assets committed to the war effort against the Secessionists. Despite the power of their fleet, the Fire Hawks suffered terrible losses in the early years of the conflict, both in terms of personnel and starships. The Chapter's total fighting strength was reduced to 22% by the third year of the war. The Fire Hawks were relegated to the sidelines lest the Chapter's extinction be risked. The Fire Hawks' Chapter Master Stibor Lazaerek successfully petitioned the High Lords of Terra for his Chapter's involvement in the final years of the war, using the Raptorus Rex, the single most powerful warship in the Maelstrom Zone, as a lynchpin in the blockade of Angstrom. Chapter Organisation The Fire Hawks were known to only nominally adhere to the dictates of the Codex Astartes in the tactical and logistical division of their troops, with their insignia and command structure varying somewhat in structure and use. Most notably, the conventions of title and nomenclature used by the Chapter were of marked difference from the Codex. Feudal heraldic ranks were traditionally appended to the nomenclature of the Fire Hawks command structure. The Chapter's Grand Master would award these titles in recognition for acts of courage and skill-at-arms performed by individual Battle-Brothers. This resulted in such titles as "Knight-Captain", "Preceptor-Sergeant", ect., being common amongst them. Without this recognition and attainment of individual glory in this manner, advancement within the Chapter was not possible. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Fire Hawks' tactical doctrine has always erred toward the use of shock tactics, close-quarters combat and above all, the brutal application of focused and overwhelming force to obliterate the enemy. This Chapter also had a propensity towards habitually deploying the majority of their elite 1st Company Veterans in battle as Vanguard Squads where a Terminator assault was not warranted. Even the Fire Hawks' Tactical and Devastator Squads preferred to engage at point-blank range when possible. They were also known to utilise extensive stocks of ancient Mark III Iron Pattern Power Armour, especially for use in boarding assaults. The Fire Hawks also favoured the use of Land Raider patterns such as the Redeemer and Crusader, as well as Vindicator pattern Rhinos as mobile artillery batteries in open war to shatter a breach in any prepared defence, allowing the Fire Hawks toenter close combat with their foes. It is also noted by Imperial historians that the Fire Hawks eschewed the use of defensive warfare, despising the "inglorious" nature of sustained bombardments or long-range fire-fights as indecisive and unfit for the honour of an Astartes warrior. The Chapter also vehemently refused to use camouflage (even Codex-approved patterns) as the "livery of curs", for they believed in boldly wearing the chosen livery of their Chapter as a visible sign to their foes of the destruction and cleansing they bring, thus the Chapter's sacred colours of blood crimson and fire yellow. Amongst the upper echelons of the Chapter the use of deaths-heads and other symbols of survival against all odds and the scorn of mortal fear were also quite common. Fire Hawks Astartes were also known to customarily modify their armour as they saw fit, decorating their Ceramite plate with personal heraldry in order to display their achievements of battle prowess as well as the battles in which they had fought. The Fire Hawks were a well-equipped fleet-based force, with both capital warships and Escorts, and their Battle Companies were permanently split in deployment between these combat vessels, with their Reserve Companies, the elite 1st Company and the Chapter's high command based upon the gargantuan Warp-capable star-fortress Raptorus Rex. The Chapter's substantial fleet required a considerably larger than normal reserve of Chapter serfs and Servitors to perform regular crew and support duties. The Fire Hawks demanded absolute obedience from this large pool of indentured servants and also considered them utterly disposable. Despite their avowed defence of the Imperium, their religious zeal and strength of purpose, a shadow has long hovered over the Chapter and allegations of excessive use of force by them against civilian populations have often been levelled, as have accusations of desertion in the face of their foes by their allies. In numerous battles they have been observed to have withdrawn their forces from situations where their ranks might become needlessly depleted by attrition, or where a tactical advantage has been clearly lost in favour of a later devastating counter-attack. This callous disregard for the fate of others has proven less than popular with their allies, as one might imagine, and on one such occasion the decision to withdraw from what the Fire Hawks considered an untenable position in battle was the cause of a three-century-long feud with the Iron Hands Chapter. This feud ended only with the death of the Fire Hawks’ Force Commander from the disputed battle in single combat with a champion of the Iron Hands to settle the matter. This disregard for others may be the reason that the Legion of the Damned now seeks to provide reinforcement to other Imperial forces under fire whenever possible, in an attempt to atone for their previous behaviour. Chapter Beliefs The Fire Hawks, unlike most Space Marine Chapters, were notably strict adherents of the Imperial Cult, believing in the Emperor’s divinity and humanity's manifest destiny to dominate the stars. For example, in the early 36th Millennium, such was the fervour of their faith that they became deeply involved in the wars of the Age of Apostasy, whereas many other Chapters stayed on the sidelines of this vicious religious civil war, paying in blood for their convictions in support of the Thorian reformers. This Chapter's Astartes were also rigid believers in the Imperium of Man’s established status quo, and they took a singular interest in the destruction of Renegade Imperial commanders, Apostate Cardinals and other wayward Imperial lords, regularly consigning entire cities and colony worlds to the fire in order to achieve their aims. The Chapter has often been held in higher regard among the High Lords of Terra and their agents than by many of their other wartime allies, particularly among other Astartes. Because of this, it is known to be the case that several other Space Marine Chapters considered the Fire Hawks darkly tainted, over-prideful and wanting in brotherhood, some going so far as to suggest that they have been corrupted by some flaw in the Chapter’s collective psyche or gene-seed, though none would gainsay their effectiveness in battle. Once again, it may be these perceived flaws that the Legion of the Damned now seeks to remedy with their penance. The Fire Hawks are a Chapter that was long renowned for their focus on the individual battle-prowess and martial pride of their warriors. Honour duels with traditional swords and heated iron brands was actively encouraged between the ranks when not engaged on campaign, both for honour and to settle grievances between Battle-Brothers, and sometimes these duels were fought to the death. This tradition was thought to have originated from the rituals of the warrior castes of their first homeworld of Zhoros, which had been deliberately preserved by the Chapter over time and arbitrated by its Chaplains. Notable Fire Hawks *'''Stibor Lazaerek - At the outset of the Badab War, Knight-Commander Stibor Lazaerek was the Grand Master (Chapter Master) of the Fire Hawks. At the outset of the Badab War in 901.M41, he was already over 600 years old and in failing health due to numerous war wounds accumulated over a long and glorious career. He was widely regarded by Imperial authorities as a bitter and hubristic individual, although he was an undoubtedly competent commander whose personal valour was second to none. Imperial historians point out that there is ample evidence which suggests that during the Lazaerek's tenure as Grand Master, he led his Chapter into several feuds with both Imperial field commanders and other Astartes Chapter Masters. Of particular note is that Laezerek harboured particular acrimony against the Astral Claws, which could be traced back nearly a century earlier to the Lycanthros Drift campaign. Lufgt Huron had been declared the battle-leader in the Lycanthros campaign by his fellow Astartes commanders over the more senior Laezerek, much to the Grand Master's displeasure. This bad blood between the two Chapter Masters was more than likely a contributing factor to the Fire Hawks' involvement in the latter stages of the Badab Schism, sparking it into a full-blown war. Lazaerek, along with the entirety of his Chapter, was officially declared 'Lost to the Warp' and assumed destroyed when their Chapter fleet attempted a Warp jump from the Piraeus System, 120 light years from the Crows World Sub-sector in 963.M41. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Fire Hawks' Chapter original colour scheme was predominantly yellow Power Armour, trimmed with red flames. The current Chapter colour scheme is faded orange coloured Power Armour, trimmed with yellow flames and yellow pauldrons. Chapter Badge The Chapter's original badge was that of an exploding, atomic mushroom cloud. The Fire Hawks' updated badge is a Phoenix rising from the flames. The Legion of the Damned's Power Armour is black and marked with symbols of death and damnation: skulls, bones and flames. Chapter Fleet *''Raptorus Rex'' (Mobile Star Fortress) *''Absolute'' (Battle Barge) *''Slaughtering Star'' (Strike Cruiser) Sources *''White Dwarf'' 99, p. 39 *''White Dwarf'' 101, "Index Astartes" 88/101 (1988), p. 71-72 *''White Dwarf'' 278 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine -- The Badad War -- Part One'', pp. 66-69 Gallery Image:Fire Hawks Marine.jpg|Fire Hawks Chapter Tactical Marine File:Fire_Hawks_SM.jpg|Fire Hawks Tactical Marine - Original Chapter Colour Scheme Image:Mark III Armiger Brother.jpg|Fire Hawks Armiger Brother in Mark III Iron Power Armour Image:Mark III Preceptor Brother.jpg|Fire Hawks Preceptor Brother in Mark III Iron Power Armour Image:Mark III Knight Veteran.jpg|Fire Hawks Knight Veteran in Mark III Iron Power Armour Image:Mark V Armiger Brother.jpg|Fire Hawks Armiger Brother in Mark V Heresy Power Armour Image:Mark V Armiger Brother2.jpg|Fire Hawks Armiger Brother in Mark V Heresy Power Armour Image:Knight Terminator.jpg|Fire Hawks Knight Terminator Image:Knight Veteran Terminator.jpg|Fire Hawks Knight Veteran Terminator Category:F Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Badab War Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium